Cartas para Malfoy
by Rock's Leely
Summary: "Papai, preciso lhe contar a coisa mais maluca que aconteceu: o Albus Potter veio para a Sonserina! Eu não conversei com ele, mas acho que isso será inevitável já que, além de sermos da mesma casa e do mesmo ano, nossas camas são uma do lado da outra... "
1. Primeira carta

Notas: Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter. Encurtando a história: estava com a ideia na cabeça há meses e tive que colocar pra fora. Escrever como uma criança de 11 anos é difícil e pretensioso, mas não ganharei nenhum dinheiro ou reconhecimento com isso, portanto estou tranquila.

Sobre a nomeclatura, acho sensato esclarecer alguns pontos. Li o primeiro livro da saga aos 11 anos. Isso significa que cresci lendo a tradução oficial da série. Desde o princípio nunca vi a necessidade da tradução dos nomes, fossem de personagens ou não, PORÉM mais de 10 anos sob a influência da obra traduzida não podem ser simplesmente apagados mesmo com a leitura dos originais. Como não sou uma leitora de fanfics de HP, não sei como os autores de fics brasileiros lidam com essa questão, mas optei por manter a tradução de todos os nomes, exceto dos personagens da nova geração, já que o contato com eles foi muito breve.

É isso. Comentários serão sempre muito bem-vindos. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><em>Olá, papai!<em>

_Acabei de chegar à sala comunal. É claro que o chapéu seletor me colocou na Sonserina! Não entendi o porquê, no entanto demorou mais de um minuto para ele se decidir..._

_Papai, é tudo exatamente como você me contou! Eu entrei no dormitório apenas para pegar pena e pergaminho, mas já pude ver que os móveis lá são tão sofisticados quanto os da nossa casa. As janelas do salão comunal são incríveis, estou muito curioso para vê-las durante o dia... Alguns alunos do terceiro ano confirmaram o que você disse, papai: dá para ver todo tipo de criatura do lago por nossas janelas!_

_Papai, preciso lhe contar a coisa mais maluca que aconteceu: o Albus Potter veio para a Sonserina! Não é inacreditável? Ele também está escrevendo uma carta. Acho que todos os primeiranistas estão..._

_Voltando ao Potter, eu já estava na mesa da casa quando aconteceu. Na hora que o chapéu gritou "Sonserina!" o salão todo ficou mudo como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado... E de repente nossa mesa explodiu. Todos ficaram em pé e fizeram tanto barulho que eu pensei que fosse ficar surdo. Também me levantei e aplaudi, mas não vi motivo para tanta comemoração, papai. Só achei estranho o chapéu demorar tão pouco tempo para selecioná-lo..._

_Você precisava ver a cara do irmão dele lá na mesa da Grifinória. Foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas que eu já vi. Ele estava com a boca aberta feito um idiota, como se tivesse sido petrificado. Aliás, tirando a gente, da Sonserina, a maioria dos alunos estava com cara de surpresa. A bagunça na nossa mesa continuou até a diretora se levantar e nos mandar parar._

_O Potter veio andando direto, sem olhar para os lados. O rosto dele estava mais vermelho que o brasão da Grifinória, papai! Quando ele se sentou vários alunos vieram o cumprimentar. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de ganhar a taça das casas... Como se fosse possível um aluno conseguir isso sozinho, não é?_

_Quando o jantar acabou e o monitor estava nos trazendo pra cá, o irmão do Potter veio falar com ele. Só que ele ficou gagejando, papai, foi patético. O Potter falou que não era pra ele se preocupar e deixou ele lá, plantado!_

_Papai, eu não conversei com ele, mas acho que isso será inevitável já que, além de sermos da mesma casa e do mesmo ano, nossas camas são uma do lado da outra... Ele também entrou no quarto para pegar suas coisas, por isso eu percebi._

_Bom, agora eu tenho que dormir, pois não quero chegar atrasado logo no primeiro dia... Nosso primeiro tempo amanhã será poções. Vou tentar ser o melhor da turma como você foi, papai. Aguardo sua resposta._

_Com carinho, do seu_

_Scorpius_


	2. Segunda carta

Urgh, as ideias estão vindo como uma avalanche, já estou com quatro "capítulos" prontos... O que está acontecendo comigo?

Pequeno aviso: nesse capítulo começam a aparecer os OCs. Vou tentar mantê-los rasos. Não sou muito adepta a OCs, mas ficaria muito inverossímil um garotinho contando histórias para seu pai sem mencionar nomes... Na medida do quanto a verossimilhança possa valer pra uma fanfic de Harry Potter (personagem este que, aliás, não me pertence, assim como todos os outros).

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>Oi, papai!<em>

_Estou muito contente com a chegada do final de semana. Hogwarts é incrível, porém eu nunca imaginei que as disciplinas fossem tão trabalhosas... Lembra aquela vez em que eu sem querer, claro, fiz o tapete do meu quarto pegar fogo? Pois agora que tenho uma varinha parece que até produzir faíscas nas cores certas exige um esforço enorme... É verdade que, naquela vez, eu estava com raiva da vovó por ela ter me deixado de castigo e escondido minha vassoura, só que eu pensava que com uma varinha realmente minha seria bem mais fácil... Ah, mas eu fui o único, de acordo com o professor Grant, que soube seguir as instruções sobre segurança e manutenção de caldeirões da maneira correta!_

_Papai, fiquei muito aliviado com a sua resposta. Como eu havia imaginado, seria muito difícil evitar um colega de classe, Casa e quarto. Acontece que o Albus Potter não sabia quase nada sobre a nossa Casa! Ele acreditava em todo tipo de histórias absurdas, certamente inventadas por seu irmão e seus primos Weasley. Ele fez um monte de perguntas na nossa primeira noite e o Vaisey não parava de rir. O Potter achava que existia um caixão com o corpo do Salazar Slytherin em um dos dormitórios... Também disse que ficou surpreso quando viu que as mesas da sala comunal não eram sustentadas por elfos domésticos. "Meu pai sempre disse a verdade!", ele falou com a maior cara de alívio... Você consegue acreditar nisso, papai? E como será que o pai dele poderia saber de coisa alguma? Ele era da Grifinória!_

_Bom, acontece que o Albus Potter, mesmo sendo filho de gente famosa, não tem nada de excepcional. Nada mesmo, papai. A única matéria em que ele pareceu ser melhor do que eu foi Feitiços. Na nossa sala apenas ele conseguiu executar corretamente os feitiços logo nas primeiras tentativas. Ele disse que não, mas eu aposto que o pai dele deve ter o deixado usar sua varinha em casa... Eu não sei como! Vai ver o pai dele tem privilégios no Ministério..._

_Ah, é, eu já estava me esquecendo... O Albus Potter foi ontem até a casa do guarda-caça tomar chá! Papai, ele é realmente enorme... Foi ele quem nos guiou até o castelo na noite em que chegamos. Alguns alunos ficaram com medo... Eu não o achei nem um pouco assustador. Quando abriu a porta da sua casa e viu que era o Potter, ele o abraçou e chorou como um bebê! Um bebê enorme e cabeludo, foi isso que pareceu. Aliás, aquele abraço sim foi assustador, não duvido que tenha quebrado umas duas costelas do meu pobre colega... Eu só vi essa cena porque estava indo ao corujal bem naquela hora, papai._

_Preciso terminar a carta pois combinei de sair com meus colegas para explorar o castelo e eles estão me apressando. Ainda não conheci quase nada aqui! Quando responder, por favor mande aquela foto da minha vassoura nova, certo, papai? Estou esperando!_

_Abraços do seu_

_Scorpius_


	3. Terceira Carta

Olá, leitor! Os capítulos estão ficando maiores!

Gostaria de registrar aqui a minha surpresa quanto ao uso de terminologias em fanfics brasileiras (assunto do qual eu falei no comentário do primeiro capítulo). Como uma cara leitora me alertou, as questões de tradução ficam a critério de quem escreve. Porém, me deparei com autores que mantém certos termos originais (como _muggle_ ao invés _trouxa_), mas usam a tradução de nomes de personagens da Lia Wyler! Não é curioso?

Outra questão que achei válido comentar: o uso de artigos antes dos nomes próprios estrangeiros às vezes causa estranheza. Percebi que outros autores simplesmente os aboliram em seus trabalhos. Eu tentarei seguir a norma ortográfica padrão do português, o que significa uma chuva de artigos!

Por hoje é só. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>Oi, papai,<em>

_Primeiramente, gostaria de esclarecer sua dúvida sobre o porquê de eu ter ido ao corujal na sexta-feira, apesar de ter escrito a você apenas no sábado pela manhã. Acontece, papai, que eu estava enviando uma carta aos meus avós! Pode perguntar para a vovó. Você achou que eu estivesse fazendo o quê, seguindo o Albus Potter?_

_Agora eu vou contar sobre nossa primeira aula de voo. É óbvio que já sei voar há eras, então, quando a Madame Hooch pediu para que ficássemos no ar por alguns instantes, eu subi vários metros, dei uma volta rápida (na medida do possível, com aquela vassoura velha da escola) ao redor dos meus colegas e aterrissei. Ela não gostou muito, mas meus colegas ficaram impressionados, papai, inclusive o Potter. Parece que ele não tem muito talento para a coisa. Não que não saiba voar; ele foi melhor que a maior parte da turma, só que não herdou a habilidade dos pais._

_Quando voltei para a sala comunal naquele dia, ouvi a conversa de alguns alunos do quarto ano. O Gordon, batedor do time da Sonserina, contou que os Weasley são bem conhecidos na escola toda por causa do Quadribol. Parece que metade da família jogou no time da Grifinória. Acontece que os alunos da nossa Casa tinham certeza que o Potter, sendo filho de um ex-apanhador e de uma ex-jogadora profissional, seria a nova estrela do time. Naquele dia o Potter foi dormir mais cedo do que todo mundo._

_Na quarta-feira nosso primeiro tempo é Transfiguração. Papai, o Potter estava uma lástima. Ele foi o único da sala que não conseguiu mudar a cor do seu botão. Na hora do almoço ele não foi até a mesa da Grifinória ficar com seus primos, como de costume (esse hábito começou no nosso primeiro dia de aula, quando a horda Weasley praticamente o sequestrou até a mesa deles). A prima mais nova dele, uma garota de cabelo armado, veio até a nossa mesa e sentou ao seu lado, mas ele não quis conversar muito, comeu pouco e saiu do salão. Eu vi tudo isso porque estava sentado perto dele, papai (não junto, só perto)._

_Então, de repente, a Weasley veio falar comigo, perguntando se eu sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele! Eu tive que responder, não é? Todos os Weasley estavam olhando para nós... Papai, eu não sei o que deu naquela garota! Por que é que ela veio perguntar sobre o Potter logo para mim? O Vaisey estava ali perto também, nossas Casas fazem Herbologia juntas, ela sabe que ele também é colega do primo dela! Acho que respondi por puro choque... E sabe o que ela disse? "Oras, eu não sou boa em Quadribol e nem por isso fico me isolando do resto do mundo! Vou atrás do Albus e jogar um tinteiro na cabeça dele, mas antes...", e saiu às pressas! Como se eu tivesse perguntado alguma coisa! E sabe o que ela fez, papai? Voltou à mesa da Grifinória, esbravejou com o Potter mais velho e saiu bufando! Ela só pode ser maluca. Todos os Weasley deram gargalhadas, mas o Potter fechou a cara. A cada dia acho ele mais idiota._

_Sinceramente, não sei para que tanto reboliço com Quadribol. Quando eu tiver idade suficiente, farei o teste e tenho certeza que entrarei para o time, papai. Se o Potter não puxou os genes de jogador é uma pena para ele... Eu tenho certeza que serei tão bom quanto você!_

_Vou dormir antes que o Ralph me azare por causa da luz, papai. O Potter também está escrevendo, quero terminar antes dele._

_Com carinho, do seu_

_Scorpius_


	4. Quarta carta

Gente, preciso fazer um esclarecimento sobre o meu comentário do capítulo anterior. Quando o li mais tarde percebi que, por conta de um esquecimento tolo, ele estava parecendo linguisticamente preconceituoso. Ocorre que o "não-uso" de artigos antes de nomes próprios é comum em algumas variantes do nosso país. Sabendo disso, meu comentário fez parecer que só considero correta a forma usada na minha região... Claro que não! Eu continuarei escrevendo da mesma maneira, que é aquela predominante na minha região, porque, obviamente, é a variante que eu uso.

Vocês vão começar a achar que sou a "Maníaca do Artigo", não é... Chega de falar disso, então.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>Oi, papai...<em>

_Estou te escrevendo mais cedo do que o normal porque preciso te contar a coisa mais louca que aconteceu._

_Na segunda-feira, depois das aulas, o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória realizou testes para artilheiro e goleiro do time. Adivinha quem ficou com uma das vagas? O insuportável do James Potter. Goleiro aos 12 anos! E a prima dele, uma tal Molly, virou artilheira. Três da mesma família no time... Mas foi quando eles deixaram o campo e foram até o salão principal jantar é que aconteceu o episódio, papai._

_O Albus estava jantando na mesa da Grifinória com os primos (a metade que não joga Quadribol), como sempre. Então, o James Potter apareceu com a vassoura (uma Nimbus 2700) no ombro e um sorriso tosco naquela cara de imbecil dele. Papai, você precisava ver o jeito como ele andava, não sei como não explodiu de tanta arrogância._

_Bem, ele sentou com os parentes e jogou a vassoura na mesa, fazendo com que ela atingisse o prato do Albus, que ficou coberto de carneiro. A prima mais velha deles fez um movimento estranho com a varinha e o limpou. O rosto dele estava escarlate. Ignorando totalmente as expressões dos primos, o Potter começou a contar como foi o teste para goleiro e como ele garantiu sua vaga com a maior facilidade do mundo. Aí ele virou para o irmão e falou:_

_"Eu não te disse, Albus? Eu herdei todo o talento dos nossos pais pro Quadribol, não sobrou nada pra você! Falei tanto para o nosso pai que ele não precisava te comprar uma vassoura - muito menos uma tão boa quanto a que ele comprou pra mim -, pois seria o maior desperdício de dinheiro... Se bem que, parando para pensar, o pai não deve se importar muito por você joga mal; afinal, já que você foi burro o suficiente para ir parar na Sonserina, ele não iria querer ver o próprio filho defendendo o time da Casa que, além da péssima fama que tem, nem é -"_

_E aconteceu, papai. O Albus voou, literalmente, para cima do irmão. Eles rolaram no chão trocando pancadas, lutando como trouxas! As Weasley ficaram gritando, pedindo que eles parassem, enquanto os dois primos assobiavam e narravam a luta, bárbaros que são. Todos os alunos viraram as cabeças para aquele lado, procurando a fonte da bagunça. Então eu vi o professor Longbottom se levantando para vir ver o que estava acontecendo._

_Eu só pensei na nossa Casa, papai. Não queria que perdêssemos pontos por causa de uma briga estúpida de irmãos causada pelo aluno mais idiota da Grifinória! Eu corri até eles, puxei o Albus pelas vestes e falei para corrermos dali, pois o professor estava vindo. Aproveitei que o James Potter tinha, por algum motivo, ficado imóvel e falei na cara dele: "Nossa Casa está ótima só pelo fato de não ter você nela, Potter. Continue sendo esse babaca que você é e daqui alguns anos a gente conversa para ver qual casa terá uma fama péssima... Nós somos bons, a sua família gostando ou não!"_

_Papai, eu não sei o que me deu. Eu não enxerguei nada depois disso, eu não sei o que aconteceu... Quando dei por mim já estava na masmorra. Papai, eu arrastei o Albus Potter pelo braço até a sala comunal sem perceber! Ele me olhou como se alguém tivesse me transfigurado na lula gigante... E aí ele disse que queria saber voar como eu! Disse que ama o pai dele, mas que está cansado se ser comparado a ele em tudo... Disse que é difícil ser filho de um bruxo famoso porque as pessoas ficam falando coisas, olhando para ele como se ele tivesse poderes especiais, como se ele fosse o pai dele... E me agradeceu por ter tirado ele de lá e pediu desculpas por quase ter feito nossa casa perder pontos..._

_Papai, eu sei que você não gostava do pai dele quando vocês estavam na escola, mas eu fiquei feliz quando o Albus me contou todas essas coisas! Nós entramos na sala comunal e passamos o resto da noite xingando o irmão dele... O Albus até me pediu para dar umas aulas de Quadribol a ele quando pudermos ter vassouras na escola! Eu acho que toda a idiotice do Harry Potter foi passada para o filho mais velho, papai. Não tinha como Albus ser um idiota, afinal, ele está na nossa Casa, não é?_

_Por favor, papai, me responda o quanto antes. Você, a mamãe, a vovó e o vovô sempre me disseram para eu escolher bem minhas amizades... Eu acho que o Albus é um bom amigo. Não quero deixar vocês bravos nem tristes..._

_Com amor, do seu_

_Scorpius_


	5. Quinta carta

Opa, e aí? Demorei um pouco mais para postar dessa vez... Andei exercendo mais a função de leitora do que de autora por esses dias...

Nota: vocês repararam que até vassoura OC eu coloquei nessa fanfic? A coisa toda toma uma porporção... Vou tentar segurar os freios.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>Olá, papai!<em>

_Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza que você iria concordar comigo! Não havia como alguém da nossa casa não ser um bom amigo... E o pai dele também não se importou por ele ser meu amigo! A propósito, foi muito curioso quando eu perguntei isso ao Albus... Ele respondeu: "Por que o meu pai acharia ruim eu ter você como amigo?"! Papai, eu descobri um monte de coisas sobre eles essa semana..._

_Para começar, o Albus não sabia muito sobre você. Ele disse que uma vez ouviu seus pais e tios conversando em um aniversário da irmã dele e percebeu que vocês não eram muito amigos. Parece que o tio dele é quem não gosta da nossa família, pois o Albus o ouviu dizer que não acreditava até hoje que "eles quase viraram espetinhos por causa do Malfoy e do Goyle"... O Albus não entendeu o que ele quis dizer e eu também não, papai! Será que eles estavam falando de você e do tio Gregory?_

_Papai, no dia em que nós dois saímos para a aula juntos a escola enlouqueceu. Primeiro, na sala comunal, todo mundo ficou nos olhando como se tivéssemos deixado os corpos no dormitório e vindo só com nossas almas para baixo. O Albus nem percebeu, ele estava me contando sobre quando fez o irmão e os primos serem derrubados das vassouras porque não quiseram deixá-lo jogar com eles. Depois, na aula de História da Magia, toda a sala ficava olhando para nós enquanto trocávamos figuras dos sapos de chocolate. E a aula de Herbologia! A Weasley se comportou como sempre, mas todos os colegas de Casa dela ficaram nos olhando como se tivéssemos galeões grudados nas nossas testas... Porém, a coisa mais intrigante ocorreu quando fui ajudar o Albus a pegar um saco com estrume de dragão. O professor Longbottom ficou nos encarando do mesmo jeito que a turma toda... Eu pensei que ele fosse chamar nossa atenção, mas ele deu 20 pontos para a Sonserina! Olhei para o Albus e ele pareceu tão espantado quanto eu... Ah, é! O professor Longbottom é padrinho dele, você sabia disso, papai? Mas ele nunca tinha dado pontos ao Albus antes..._

_Depois dessa aula eu tive o almoço mais estranho da minha vida, papai. Quando chegamos ao salão, o Albus ficou olhando para a nossa mesa e para a mesa da Grifinória, apertando os lábios numa espécie de conflito interno. Aí, a prima intrometida dele chegou e perguntou o que é que nós estávamos fazendo parados em pé ali "como duas torres de xadrez". Antes que pudéssemos responder ela reclamou que estava com fome, nos pegou pelos braços e nos puxou até onde a horda Weasley estava!_

_Papai, nessa parte a coisa ficou um pouco confusa. Eu só me lembro que a Weasley mais velha, chamada Victoire, sorriu para mim e me convidou para sentar. De repente senti o Albus me puxando para o banco e percebi que todos os primos dele estavam rindo. Não entendi qual foi a graça e também nem liguei, já que eles parecem rir de tudo o tempo todo. Tanto que, quando eu estava pegando os talheres, um aluno da Grifinória sentado ao meu lado olhou para mim e derrubou metade do suco de abóbora que estava segurando nas próprias vestes. Os Weasley riram tão alto que provavelmente quebraram uma ou duas janelas do castelo._

_Descobri muitas coisas sobre a família do Albus, papai. Você sabia que ele tem dois primos trouxas? Não nascidos-trouxa, papai, trouxas de verdade. Ele contou que visita a família deles nas férias e que eles agem como trouxas quando estão lá! Não levam vassouras ou xadrez de bruxo ou sequer revistas de bruxos. Ele disse que lá eles jogam jogos de trouxa e tentou me explicar como funcionam, mas acho que ele mesmo não entende direito. O Albus garantiu que é mais divertido do que parece..._

_As famílias dele e dos Weasley se reúnem na casa dos avós deles todos os fins de semana. Ele tem mais três primos que ainda não vieram para Hogwarts. Ele contou que os adultos lançam feitiços de isolamento acústico nas portas e os deixam lá fora. Aposto que o jardim da vó dele deve parecer um campo de guerra... Eu também falei sobre a nossa casa para ele, papai, e sobre a minha prima. O Albus riu bastante quando falei que já teria explodido minha própria cabeça se tivesse mais primas como ela. Eu tive que concordar quando ele disse que, pelo menos, com mais primos os jogos de Quadribol dos fins de semana ficam mais divertidos..._

_Ainda tenho muitas coisas para te contar, papai, mas olhe o tamanho dessa carta... Foi uma ideia péssima escrever aqui fora, minhas mãos estão congelando. Viemos porque o Albus queria praticar levitação. Sinceramente, não vejo o porquê disso; você precisa ver o desenho de serpente que ele fez com as pedras que levitou... O que me fez lembrar, papai, que eu quero uma câmera fotográfica no meu aniversário. Vou mandar os modelos das que quero na próxima carta, pois eles estão lá no dormitório e vou daqui direto ao corujal._

_Sinceramente, do seu_

_Scorpius_


End file.
